The Story
by Lisden
Summary: Casey has to get the story on Zeke. CASEY AND ZEKE SLASH. read and review. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Ok, be nice, this is my first faculty fic. It's also my first attempt at slash. I don't own any characters, and this can be proved by the fact that if I owned Zeke or Casey I'd be doing something seven times more productive (and pleasurable) than writing this. Please Read and Review. It helps my ego. Ok, Go- 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1  
  
1 1  
  
1  
*******  
  
"Guaranteed to jack you up." Casey heard Zeke say. He was huddled in the corner of the bathroom stall, with a bloody nose, a black eye, and numerous damages to his pride. It was ironic, he thought to himself, Zeke was a drug dealer.but he was a pretty decent guy. He respected Casey's space instead of stomping all over it, like the football players. When he heard the doors to the bathroom open and then shut again, she stepped out of the stall and was surprised to find Zeke still standing there. Ignoring him, Casey stepped up to the sink and turned on the water.  
  
Zeke looked at Casey. Normally he would just ignore him and leave, but today Casey looked horrible.  
  
"God, Casey, are you alright?" He asked, taking a cautious step toward him. Casey just nodded, so Zeke turned and left, from lack of anything else to say.  
Walking down the hall, Zeke saw Miss. Burke coming towards him. He swore under his breath and slipped into the nearest empty classroom. Unfortunately, she had seen him and stepped in after him, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Zeke. don't you have class to attend to?" She asked him, with an air of authority. Zeke put on his best cocky smirk.  
  
"Yes, well, you know me, Miss. Burke, I'm not really in the mood for class. It would just hurt me, anyway." He told her, sinking down into a desk. Miss. Burke raised her eyebrows.  
  
"And how would it do that?" She asked him, shakily. Zeke thought it was funny, but sad. He intimidated her.  
  
"Well, once I fully realize how much smarter I am than all the teachers, I'll lose all my respect for authority." Zeke told her, standing up and walking closer to her. She backed up away from him until she was flat against the chalkboard.  
  
"Respect? Like you ever had any in the first place. You're just an arrogant little jerk, and you need to learn."  
  
"Need to learn what, Miss. Burke?" Zeke asked her softly, stepping up to her so that his face was inches away from hers. She tried to back up further, but found that she couldn't. Zeke noticed her breathing get shallow. When she didn't answer him, Zeke smiled.  
  
"Get away from me." Miss. Burke whispered vehemently, turning her head so that she wasn't looking into his piercing eyes.  
  
"Oh, but you don't want me to. I can tell. You, Miss. Burke, are just dying to be touched, to be loved." Zeke said softly, running a hand up her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as Zeke's hand reached her waist.  
  
"Just tell me what you want me to do." Zeke whispered, as he leaned in and played his lips softly over hers, questioning her, inviting her. The look in her eyes was intoxicating, anticipation and need, mixed with fear. Zeke pulled away and watched her reaction, as her brought his fingers up to gently play with her nipple through her soft blouse. Her eyes widened, and Zeke saw a look of longing, before her eyes got narrow, and she pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me." Miss. Burke hissed at him. Zeke threw his hands up in defeat, and stepped back.  
  
"Whatever you say." He said, grinning. Miss. Burke stood up away from the wall and walked hurriedly towards the classroom door.  
  
"Oh, Miss. Burke?" Zeke called after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. He stepped up to the door, and placed a soft kiss of her cheek.  
  
"You might want to catch your breath before you go out there." He told her, turning the doorknob and walking out of the room with a content smile.  
Delilah watched Zeke leave the classroom from around the corner. A few minutes later she watched Miss. Burke do the same.  
  
"Bingo." She whispered. Casey looked up from his book.  
  
"Huh?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
"I've got our story, Casey." She told him, nodding towards Miss. Burke. Casey looked confused.  
  
"How is that a story?"  
  
"A few minutes before Zeke came sauntering out of that room, and the pictures I've got of that are going to make the biggest splash in school paper history. 'Student and Teacher step into empty classroom during school hours for little 'Tutoring''" Delilah declared. Casey shook his head.  
  
"You've got no proof. No pictures of them together. Don't destroy Miss. Burke's reputation. She's a great teacher." Casey started.  
  
"Oh, Casey," Delilah said, sounding exasperated, "If you want to be a good journalist, you can't always stop and consider everyone's feelings. And by the way, you look awful." With that, Delilah ran off down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" Casey called, shoving his books into his bag and running after her.  
  
"To get my proof.I'm gonna interview Zeke." She yelled back.  
They caught up with Zeke in the parking lot. He was opening the trunk of his car, and sorting through things.  
  
"Can I help you two?" Zeke asked, looking up over the trunk hood. Delilah smiled at him.  
  
"I hope so." She told him, walking around to the back of the car. Casey followed reluctantly. Zeke crossed his arms and smiled at her curiously.  
  
"What we're looking for is information. About you. And about Miss. Burke." Delilah revealed, smiling. Zeke nodded in satisfaction.  
  
"Aha. I knew it was something like that. Well, I usually don't reveal that kind of information, but for you, Delilah.I take pleasure in not revealing that information." He replied, before turning and busying himself with something in the trunk. Casey peered in. Empty pen cases, and pens filled with white powder were everywhere. Some magazines and tapes, boxes and boxes of different sorts of over the counter drugs. Casey even spotted a few boxes of cherry flavored condoms. Zeke watched him blush, and turn away.  
  
"See anything you like?" Zeke asked Casey, with that cocky smile playing at the corner of his lips. Casey blushed even harder. Delilah's flirty smile turned to a look of impatience.  
  
"Look, Zeke, tell us what's going on between Miss. Burke. It won't hurt you at all, and you and I both know that you don't give a shit about Miss. Burke. You've got nothing to lose." Zeke shook his head, and slammed the trunk closed.  
  
"I just enjoy watching you beg." Zeke told her, walking to the front door of his car. Delilah rolled her eyes.  
  
"You want me to beg?" She asked him, as he got into the car behind the wheel. Zeke smiled.  
  
"Yeah." He said, shutting the car door and lighting a cigarette. Delilah stuck her head in the car window.  
  
"Zeke, please, please, please tell me. If you do, I'll." Casey shifted on his feet uncomfortably, and looked away, as Delilah whispered in Zeke's ear. Casey was used to Delilah's bargaining tactics, and they usually worked. But to his surprise, when Delilah turned away, Zeke smiled cockily.  
  
"No thanks, Delilah." He told her. She let out a frustrated screech and slammed her fist into the car. Zeke noticed Casey standing there, and felt bad for him. He had to spend the whole day with Delilah, and he looked pretty uncomfortable. The poor guy, he spent his whole day getting picked on and then his after school time with her. He looked like he needed some stress release. He'd probably never even gotten laid. Casey was a decent person, but he was such a dork. Zeke took another drag of his cigarette.  
  
"See you around, Delilah. And maybe I'll take you up on that offer some other time." He said, turning the key in the ignition.  
  
"Zeke, wait. Come on. Just give us something. In the name of finding the truth." Delilah argued. Zeke threw his cigarette out the window.  
  
"Delilah, if I thought for even one minute that you were looking for the truth, I would gladly give you all the details. But, alas, you are a cheerleading bitch who wants to suck the life from other people. But." Zeke trailed off.  
  
"But.?" Delilah coaxed.  
  
"But Casey, however, I believe has true intentions. If you want this story, I'll give it.to Casey." Zeke finished. Casey looked up at the mention of his name. Delilah turned to him.  
  
"No." He said, shaking his head. Delilah stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.  
  
"Please, Casey? For me.For the name of truth?" Casey sighed. He knew that if he didn't get Delilah this story, she'd never let him forget it. And he didn't need that.  
  
"Fine." He agreed, rolling his eyes. Delilah threw her arms around him.  
  
"Casey, I love you. You are a true journalist." She declared, "Meet me tomorrow morning at the office. See ya!" With that, Delilah skipped off towards the school.  
  
"Get in." Zeke told him, putting the car in reverse.  
  
"Where are we going?" Casey asked, confused.  
  
"You want the interview or not?" Zeke asked him, motioning towards the passenger side. Casey sighed, and got in the car, just as Zeke slammed on the gas and roared out of the parking lot. 


	2. ChApTeR tWo

Casey gazed out of the car window. Zeke noticed he was nervous.  
  
"You're welcome." He said to Casey, not taking his eyes off the road. Casey looked at him.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Saving you from Delilah." Zeke replied, steering around a corner. Casey shrugged.  
  
"She's not that bad. Sometimes she can be a decent person." He said. Zeke grinned.  
  
"Casey, she'll never feel the same way about you as you do about her. You know that, right?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Casey told him, looking out the window again. Zeke pulled the car into his driveway, and got out. Casey got out after him, and followed him into the garage.  
  
"Casey, you forget. I'm a genius. I have a higher IQ than Miss. Burke and Mrs. Olson put together. I know these things, and Delilah is just a parasite." Zeke told him, pulling open the door.  
  
"So, this is your house?" Casey asked, switching the subject. Zeke nodded, and they stepped inside. Casey gazed in wonder. It was like something from Dr. Frankenstein's lab, all set up with tubing and chemicals.  
  
"Wow." Casey breathed, looking at some of the formulas that were written out on the board.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you'd appreciate this shit." Zeke replied, petting his pet mouse. Casey turned to him.  
  
"Ok, Zeke. Let's hear it. Did.did you and Miss. Burke.you know." He stammered. Zeke looked up and shrugged.  
  
"No. We never have gotten around to actually fucking." He admitted. Casey looked disappointed.  
  
"But you know, maybe soon. It's not that she doesn't want to, it's that she won't admit she wants to." Zeke elaborated.  
  
"But how do you know? I mean, in class it's like she hates you. You make her life a living hell." Casey replied, "How do you know that she wants you?"  
  
"Trust me. When you've been with as many women as I have, you can tell these things. When I touch her, her breath quickens. And her lips are so needy." Zeke told him softly. Casey's eyes widened.  
  
"You.You've touched her?" he asked in awe.  
  
"Casey, you really are a virgin, aren't you?" Zeke laughed, "Yah, man, I've touched her. Just playing with her a little. Ran my hand up her thigh, teased her nipple a bit with my thumb.you know."  
  
"No, actually, I don't." Casey said, bitterly, looking down at his feet. Zeke instantly felt bad.  
  
"You've never even.no one's even ever touched you.got you off?" he asked, curiously. Casey blushed, and shook his head. Zeke sighed.  
  
"Sorry, man." He said softly, and Casey shrugged. Zeke busied himself adding a substance that Casey couldn't see to a test tube. Casey looked at some of the labeled bottles on the shelves. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Zeke turned to Casey.  
  
"Casey, are you up for me helping you out?" He asked. Casey looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" He muttered. Zeke grinned coyly.  
  
"Well, I mean, no one's ever touched you. You don't know what it's like to feel someone else's hands on your skin." Zeke said softly, stepping closer to him. Casey blushed bright red and started stammering.  
  
"Listen, if you're not up for it, you can tell me. My feelings won't be hurt. It's just that I can't stand the fact that no one's ever got you off. To put it bluntly, let me." Zeke reasoned. He stepped up to Casey, who was shaking now, and breathing hard.  
  
"I.Are you serious?" He managed, staring in Zeke's eyes. Zeke shrugged.  
  
"As a funeral." He replied, reaching over, wrapping a hand around Casey's waist and pulling him closer to him. Casey was about to protest, when Zeke bent his head down and lightly touched his lips to his. The sensation sent sparks all the way down Casey's spine, and he drew in one staggered breath before Zeke's lips came at him again. Casey gave in as Zeke teased his bottom lip with his tongue. When Casey closed his eyes, Zeke drew away and raised his eyebrows in question. Casey nodded his permission, and Zeke crushed his mouth to Casey's. Zeke noticed that Casey's kiss was really needy. It was strange, Zeke had imagined kissing Casey before, but he hadn't known it would feel so.good and soft. He broke the kiss, and pulled Casey by the arm towards a door in the back.  
  
"What.Where are we going." Casey questioned, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Shhhh."Zeke told him, "Don't question me." Zeke opened the door to reveal a little room, with a bed, a dresser, and some other abstract items, such as a chair and a book or two scattered on the floor. Zeke pulled Casey inside and shut the door.  
  
"Zeke, I don't know if." Casey started, but Zeke silenced him with a hard kiss.  
  
"Don't back out now, Casey." He said, breaking the kiss, "You need this." Zeke had more to say, to assure Casey that he should do this, but he couldn't remember what it was. All he could think about was how seconds ago Casey's tongue had been battling with his, and how good it had felt. Casey looked up at him, and Zeke recognized the want in his eyes. But there was something different there. Nervousness.  
  
"Zeke, I don't really know how.I might not be.I might not be able to do everything you want me to." Casey stammered. Zeke smiled at him.  
  
"Casey, I don't expect you to do anything. Just relax, and let me do the work." He replied, pulling the hem of Casey's shirt up and over his head. Casey blushed as Zeke ran his rough, callused fingers down his bare chest, stopping to circle around his nipples for a moment, before continuing downward towards the top of his jeans.  
  
"Relax." Zeke whispered, noticing his staggered breathing. He pushed Casey softly backward towards the bed. When Casey sat on the edge, Zeke sat beside him. He reached down and stroked his thigh gently, bringing his hand up closer towards Casey's lap.  
  
"Zeke."Casey said softly, between kisses, "I.I want to touch you." Zeke nodded, and pulled his shirt off. He lay back on the bed as Casey brought his hand out and touched Zeke's stomach. He winced and Casey pulled his hand back.  
  
"Casey, what?" Zeke asked, trying hard not to grab his hand and push it where he needed it most.  
  
"You winced. Are you ok?" Casey asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Zeke sighed, "But if you don't put you hands back on me I won't be." Casey slowly reached over and stroked Zeke's chest. Zeke lay back and watched. God, he wanted Casey. Why, he didn't know. He wasn't gay, he was pretty sure. But for some reason, Casey was making him want him so much, he thought he might die. Casey was running his fingers up and down Zeke's chest, and it was driving him crazy. He grabbed Casey's hands, pulled him off him, and pushed him down.  
  
"Casey, I know you don't mean to, but I want to show you how you're making me feel." Zeke declared, stroking his hand over the bulge in Casey's pants, before taking them off. Zeke pleasured him slowly for almost an hour. Every time Casey would get close, Zeke would stop whatever he was doing and hold his hands until he calmed down a bit.  
  
"Oh, please, Zeke." Casey breathed, struggling on the bed. Zeke would just smile down at him, shaking his head. Finally, Zeke brought him over the edge and lay beside him on the bed, watching him gasp. When he caught his breath, Casey looked over at Zeke.  
  
"Oh, God, Zeke." He said, turning to him, with a look of pure content on his face. Zeke nodded.  
  
"I know." Zeke replied, pulling the smaller guy over to him.  
  
"I do believe that it's time for me to keep up my end of the bargain." Casey told him, sitting up, and reaching for the button on Zeke's jeans.  
  
"There was no bargain, Casey. I did that for you." Zeke said, closing his eyes.  
  
"There's no way I'm letting you keep your pants on while I lay here naked." Casey told him, smiling evilly.  
  
"If you insist." Zeke agreed, smiling that cocky smile of his.  
The End 


End file.
